


We Will Become Silhouettes

by Sarah K (tears_of_nienna)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/Sarah%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "Stakeout." What if the atom bomb couldn't be defused?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Become Silhouettes

Twenty minutes. It's not enough time to defuse the bomb, not enough time to evacuate...

But it might be enough time to get the damned thing out of the centre of London.

They leave the two bombers cuffed inside the bowling alley, and they drive. Bodie can't help glancing over his shoulder to where the bowling bag sits innocently on the back seat.

Eleven-twenty-four. Doyle hauls on the handbrake and brings the Capri to a sliding stop.

"Ray," Bodie says. He catches Doyle by the collar and kisses him for the first

_(last)_

time.

The world flares bright around them.


End file.
